S-Sasuke-kun, Aishiteru
by EverLastingYaoi
Summary: Sasuke-kun took Naru-chan's Ramen Cup, he isn't too happy about that. What will the cute, adorable, feminine, Blonde haired male even do if he caught the other male anyway? Or should I say... What will Sasuke do to Naruto once he tricked him to get on the bed, straddling him? SasuNaru FanFic. One Shot. Lemon. Rated M


**Hey guys. E.L.Y here! :D Wow it's been so long since I've said that. Haha. ^^ So after, what, 10 or 11 months now?! I've finally returned! First of all, I want to apologize for discontinuing my last and first ever work 'I'm Crazy For You' a NaruSasu, lemon, but didn't actually reach the lemon part, FanFic.**  
**Truth be told, I sort of lost hope in it. Don't worry! It wasn't any of your guys' fault, it was my own. See, I actually based some of the events around a RP I did with someone who shall name anonymous. Don't get the wrong idea, all of the writing and literally 95% of the plot was my own idea, but the thing I only took from the RP was their travels to Suna/their guard duty, which was a huge mistake on my part.**

**We stopped RP'ing not long after the Suna Arc and left it on a cliffhanger. Which of course, was not a suitable road for a FanFic, mainly because it introduced an OC I made, and I think you guys would prefer not to see OC's? I don't know, it's just an assumption, I for one don't. ^-^**  
**So I had absolutely no idea where I was going to end it [Yeah I know, HERPADERP on my part]**

**I thought I was going to continue with it and make it a really long 20 chapter FanFic or something, but I knew eventually I'll lose interest and get bored of it, then I'll eventually just stop writing. Which is what happened, sort of? Haha. I'll just like to apologize once again! It wasn't very loyal or smart of me, I know. u_u**

**But I'm here to make it up to you with this One Shot I spent a lot of time on, especially editing it, 3+ hours straight. Hehe. ^^**  
**Well, I'll stop talking now and let you get on with reading. =^.^=**  
**So without further a due, I present to you: "S-Sasuke-kun... Aishiteru..." My first ever One-Shot and completed FanFiction!**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I simply write these FanFictions for Yaoi craving fanatics such as myself. ^^]**  
-

S-Sasuke-kun!" The cute Blonde haired male gasped, chasing after the other. "G-Give it back!"  
Naruto exclaimed, still chasing the other male. Sasuke turned his head to the side and looked over at him as he continued running, he let out a genuine soft smile. "Naruto, if you really want it, you'll have to prove it by catching me." He chuckled a little to himself.

Sasuke was never this cheerful and happy around anyone else, only Naruto, He was... Special to him. Sasuke, knowing he was quite a bit faster than Naruto, decided to stop momentarily and turn around, shaking the Ramen Cup a little to tease the other. The Blonde haired male saw this and his eyes widened, increasing his speed a little. "S-Sasuke-baka!" He let out in his cute tone of voice, it wasn't in the slightest intimidating or frightening. It was just straight out cute!

The Uchiha chuckled lightly before turning around, beginning to run. Purposely making his way into the bedroom, Sasuke smiled a little to himself as he turned around and stood in front of the bed. Just a few seconds later, Naruto came charging in, not thinking as he was running, he dived onto Sasuke and knocked him onto the bed. Naruto grinned brightly. "I've finally caught you! Sasuke-kun! Give it up!" The Blonde haired male grinned down at the dark haired boy as he straddled him on the bed, not knowing this was Sasuke's goal all along. To get Naruto on the bed, on top of him.

The Raven haired boy felt his heart flutter as he saw the Blonde haired boy's smile. He was so kawaiii! Sasuke just wanted to hold him tight forever and kiss his cute little innocent lips. The Uchiha smiled softly at the other male. His eyes lightened up a little as an idea popped into his head. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want your Ramen, Naruto." The Uchiha smiled and raised his arms above his head and held the Ramen cup as far away as his hands could reach.

Naruto pouted cutely and looked down at the dark haired male. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, s-stop being unfair!" Naruto replied childishly, trying desperately to reach for the Ramen cup. Sasuke smiled and laughed a little, Naruto was so unbearably cute! The Blonde then began leaning his body further over Sasuke, trying his hardest to recover his favorite choice for breakfast, lunch and dinner that was currently in the other's hand.

Reaching out a bit further, the Blonde haired boy finally successfully got a hold of the Ramen Cup and removed it from the other boy's hand. "Ehehehehe." He grinned widely. "Look who's got the Ramen now Sasuke-bak-..." Naruto stopped mid sentence as he accidentally lost his balance and fell, his face landing right in front of Sasuke's. He gasped wide and his cheeks immediately coated a shade of pink. "S-Sasuke-k-kun! I-I'm sor-Mmph!" Naruto's eyes widened fully as Sasuke leaned up from his position and connected his own lips with Naruto's cute little ones, barely even giving him time to move away.

The Blonde haired male's cheeks darkened as he just sat in the same position, not knowing what to do, or how to react. Hee was frozen. Sasuke reached his arms up and wrapped them around the Blonde boy's waist before pushing him over so they switched positions, still keeping their lips pressed together. The Uchiha than pulled back from the other male and looked down at him, making direct eye contact. Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke, not believing what just happened. "G-G-Gomen! S-Sasuke-k-kun! I-I s-slipped a-and-..." "Naruto... I love you..." Sasuke interrupted the other male's apology in a husky tone.

The Blonde's eyes immediately widened, his cheeks were still tinted a dark shade of pink as he looked up at the other male. "S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun?!" Naruto stuttered out, not really knowing what to say in response to that. His heart was beating like crazy, it felt like it was going to explode! What was this feeling?! Sasuke waited a few seconds, before he just couldn't take it anymore. The Uchiha slowly leaned down and gently captured the Blonde boy's cute smaller lips with his own for the second time.

Naruto's eyes fully widened and he let out a cute little 'Nnn~' Sound as his lips were connected with Sasuke's once again. The Raven haired male closed his eyes and began to lick at the other make's bottom lip, literally BEGGING for entrance. He wanted to taste Naruto so bad, he wanted Naruto to experience something he's never experienced before. He wanted to do EVERYTHING to Naruto.

Naruto, his cheeks still crimson red, opened his mouth a little shyly, granting entrance to the other male. Sasuke wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the other's mouth, intertwining his tongue with Naruto's cute smaller one. The Blonde haired male moaned softly into the Uchiha's mouth as his tongue was against the Sasuke's. The Raven haired boy felt his heart flutter as Naruto moaned. It was like music to his ears, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear Naruto moan his name.

The Uchiha than slowly raised a hand and gently cupped the other male's whiskered cheek. Acting like Naruto was something extremely delicate. Though he was, to Sasuke alone, he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Nnn..." Naruto moaned again, letting Sasuke cup his cheek. A few seconds later, the Raven haired boy finally pulled back, completely out of breath. He let out soft pants as he looked down at the other male. "Naru-chan~ you taste so sweet." Sasuke let out through pants, smiling softly at the cute Blonde below him. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha on top of him, gasping a little as his cheeks were still a dark shade of pink. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..." He let out cutely and shyly, turning his focus away a little away from embarrassment. Panting still from the lustful kiss they just shared.

Sasuke felt his heart flutter again as he continued looking at the other male "Naruto, you're just... so cute!" He let out in a gentle tone smiling softly down at the Blonde. The Blonde haired male blushed a shade of pink again, hearing the other's choice of words. Sasuke then leaned down to Naruto, taking advantage of his exposed neck, he began to gently lick up and down the other boy's smooth, tanned skin.

"Nnn!..." Naruto moaned a little, feeling the other's tongue lightly travel up and down his flesh. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..." He moaned softly as the other male continued to lick his neck gently. "N-Naruto... Do you... Do you love me?" He asked the Blonde haired boy, making direct eye contact with him. In all honesty, he was a little scared of the reply, it could be a straight up no, or it could be a confident yes, it was a risk. The Blonde haired male froze for a few seconds, his heart beating hard against his chest. He then turned his head a little and looked away from the other male, avoiding eye contact from embarrassment "I-I-I d-do." Naruto bit his lip a little and blushed a darker shade, knowing Sasuke was more than likely staring at him now. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side and smiled a little down at the Blonde. Honestly, he wanted to hear Naruto say he loved him properly, but just those 2 words of confirmation was more than enough to make him content.

The Raven haired male looked down at the blonde boy below him. "Have you... Have you ever been touched before... Naruto?" He asked, smiling down at the other male. Naruto's eyes immediately widened as he turned his head back around and looked up at Sasuke. "W-What d-do you mean, S-Sasuke-k-kun?" He stuttered out nervously and shyly, pretty much knowing damn well what he was talking about. The Uchiha smirked a little before placing his hand on the other's chest and began slowly travelling his hand down the other's body. "I mean, in the lower region..." Sasuke whispered slowly, getting lower and lower as Naruto's heart rate went higher and higher. "Like around here." He said in a low, husky tone. Gently beginning to rub his hand over the other male's crotch.

The Blonde's eyes widened fully as the other made contact with his member. "S-Sasuke-Mmmngh!" He moaned out as the other began rubbing the area gently, exciting Naruto. Sasuke lowered his face to the other's, so it was directly in front of the other's. "Naruto... you're so hard already." He let out huskily, making direct eye contact with the Blonde male as he continued to rub him.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and began to moan lowly, his cheeks a dark shade of crimson. "S-Sasuke-s-sama!" The Blonde let out unexpectedly. His azure eyes immediately widening. He wasn't meant to say that! Sure Sasuke was older, but it was a mistake! The Uchiha raised his eyebrow a little. "Sasuke-sama?" The Raven haired boy bit his lip gently and smirked. "Mmm, hearing you say that, that turns me on, Naruto." He licked his lips a little, staring down at the other male with lustful eyes.

The dark haired male then leaned down to the smaller male, connecting their lips together once again. Naruto instantly moaned into the other's mouth. Sasuke was touching him and kissing him at the same time! The Uchiha passionately kissed the cute Blonde male for a few more seconds before finally pulling away. The Uchiha licked his lips as he looked down at Naruto. "Naruto... Do you want to feel even better? Do you want me to pleasure you even more?"

The Blonde gasped a little and turned his head to the side, looking away from the other's gaze. Sasuke smirked a little, taking that as a yes. The Raven used his one spare hand and raised it the other's upper body, slowly unzipping the zip of his orange jacket. Pulling the zip all the way down. He lifted up the other's thin, black, undershirt and lowered his head, gently beginning to travel his tongue down from his chest to his belly button, making Naruto gasp a little in shock.

Sasuke smirked, then continued travelling his hand down, he momentarily stopped the rubbing with his other hand and slowly began raising and lowering both hands to the waistband of the other's pants. Feeling around that area for a bit, Sasuke bit his lip and looked up at the Blonde, making direct eye contact. The Blonde quickly turned to looking away, hiding his pink coated cheeks. The Raven's lips curved into a small smirk.

Without giving much much of a warning, Sasuke than took the material in his hands and slowly began moving his hands down, revealing more and more skin of the Blonde male's legs as he continued pulling down, eventually till both of his tanned skinned legs were now fully exposed.

Naruto's eyes widened fully. "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!" He gasped, looking down at the other male. The dark haired Uchiha smirked and slowly raised his body up, leaning down to the other's ear, his whispered in a husky tone. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'll make you feel good." He lightly placed a small lick on the other's ear lobe before slowly pulling his boxers down, leaving him fully exposed now.

The blonde haired male's eyes widened, gasping wide. "S-S-Sasuke-k-NNGH!" He moaned out loudly as Sasuke already made contact with his member and began gently stroking it up and down. It felt so different feeling direct contact with a hand then to get rubbed through a layer of material, it was so much more pleasurable! Naruto bit his lower lip hard, desperately trying to hold in his moans.

Sasuke than slowly lowered his head and gently placing a few licks at the tip. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, he moaned loudly, the loudest he had moaned so far. The Uchiha smirked a little, hearing the other moan with such pleasure. He wanted to please Naruto, to make him feel good, to make him cum. Sasuke continued placing small licks on the other's member before looking up at Naruto through his messy bangs covering his eyes. "Naruto... I can make you feel so much more better." He than slowly moved his mouth onto the other's throbbing erection, taking it into his mouth.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Naruto moaned loudly, feeling the other's mouth on his rock-hard member. Naruto began panting as he gripped the bed sheets tight, trying to hold in his moans. Sasuke's heart fluttered again, hearing his cute Blonde moan out his name for him. He wanted Naruto to moan a second time, to moan his name repeatedly none stop.

The Uchiha then began to bob his head up and down, using his tongue to lick the other's erection as he continued bobbing his head. Naruto bit his lip hard as he tried to seal away his moans, though he just couldn't, he was moaning like crazy. He had never felt anything like this before, it was amazing! Is this what everyone felt when they was receiving this sort of thing?

Sasuke could feel the other's pre-cum in his mouth as he continued working on Naruto's member. The blonde haired male felt like he was going to pass out, it felt heavenly, just so unbelievably pleasuring. But it was so embarrassing at the same time! The Blonde's cheeks looked like legitimate tomatoes right now! He almost couldn't take the heat. His heart was beating like he had just ran a marathon or something. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling himself coming to close to climax. "S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun! I-I'm think I-I'm gonna..." He tried his best to warn the other male, but he struggled through all the panting and moaning. Sasuke couldn't help but feel surprised, he was going to cum already?

The Uchiha then began to pick up the pace. He wanted Naruto to cum into his mouth, he wanted to taste the other male's seed. Everything about Naruto was so cute and sweet, he just wanted him so bad. The blonde haired male's eyes widened as Sasuke began to pick up speed, his moaning increased drastically as his panting became heavier and heavier, until, he just couldn't hold it anymore. "S-S-Sasuke-k-kun! I-I'm g-going t-to!..." Without much more of a warning, Naruto's seed came flowing out his member and shot straight into Sasuke's mouth, almost filling the whole thing up.

The dark haired male pulled off of Naruto's member after a few seconds and let the cum slowly travel down his mouth. He waited a few minutes, letting most of the hot liquid disappear deeper into his throat before swallowing. "Mmm... Sweet..." He licked his lips a few times, looking over at Naruto. The Blonde's cheeks coated a light shade of pink as he turned his head and looked away. "S-Sasuke-k-kun! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to!..." Sasuke cut off the other male's sentence as he leaned down and lovingly place his lips against the other's again, gently cupping the Blonde's whiskered cheek.

He stayed passionately kissing Naruto for a few more seconds before finally pulling away, staring into the other's azure eyes. "It's fine Naruto, I wanted to taste your cum" He reassured the blonde haired Male, smiling a little. Naruto blushed a little and turned his head away slightly. The Raven haired boy then licked his lips a little more before falling down on the bed, laying down besides Naruto. The Raven smirked, seeing the Blonde panting heavily from his climax.

The Uchiha gently raised his head up and kissed the other's cheek, making Naruto's blush pink-en. He blushed at every single little thing, it was so cute! The Blonde then turned his head, looking into the other's eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun..." He paused, looking at the Raven as he stared back into his eyes. "Hm?" The Raven mumbled curiously, continuing to keep eye contact. Naruto let a cute, genuine soft smile fall his features as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Aishiteru."

**=End=**  
-

**Aww, wasn't that ending just so fluffeh and cute?! XD**  
**I really hope you guys enjoyed the FanFic as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^ Actually did an all-nighter and thought "Why not use this time to edit my One-Shot and prepare it to be published?" So I did. ^^ Spent ages editing it as I really wanted to make up for my absence over the course of 10-11 months. I hope it was at least intriguing to some of you! ^-^**

**Hehe, well, as always, thanks for reading!**

**All Reviews and Ratings are appreciated a lot, as well as constructive criticism!**  
**Thanks once again.**

**Much love.**  
**-EverLastingYaoi**


End file.
